Frank Reynolds
Franklin "Frank" Reynolds (aka; The Warthog) is the father of Dennis Reynolds and Dee Reynolds, and the ex-husband of Barbara Reynolds. Frank also lives with his apparent biological son (and ex-husband), Charlie Kelly. He is a member of "The Gang" that owns and runs Paddy's Pub. He used to be prim and proper, but after he divorced Barbara, he let himself lose all convictions and live with no moral compass or decency. Appearance Frank is instantly recognizable by his short and stout stature; he stands more than a full head shorter than Charlie, the previously shortest member of the Gang. Dee has mentioned that he is 4'10'' and has brown eyes. ("Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad") He was once compared to Humpty Dumpty when wearing skinny jeans, and has been described frequently as fat and ugly by several people. He is bald on the top of his head, but prefers to grow out what is left on the sides. It started going grey sometime prior to "Frank Retires", but he applies hair dye during his morning routine to keep it black. ("Being Frank") In his first appearance, he has neat, combed hair, small glasses, and wears dressy shirts or V-neck sweaters and smart shoes, with an occasional suit jacket. ("Charlie Gets Crippled") However, once he renounces his classy lifestyle for that of deprivation and hedonism, he begins wearing huge glasses that dramatically magnify his eyes, as well as bowling shirts that he doesn't bother to button fully, or short sleeve Henley t-shirts; both types of shirts are seen in solid colors like red, black, green, blue, or grey. Along with these come some sort of cotton slacks with a drawstring in either black or brown, and either black work shoes or Crocs in black or orange. He occasionally wears over-sized sweatshirts in black, grey, or blue. If he is out on a date or clubbing, he wears a very unconvincing toupee. ("Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom") Personality Frank is a successful businessman and has a long history of illegal operations and diabolical schemes. Frank lives on what he calls the "Fringe class". He lives a dirty bachelor life with no restraints, and once tried to be as depraved as possible Frank styles himself a master manipulator and frequently takes the lead in the group's schemes. Frank has known many sordid characters throughout his life and around town, including a ring of Asian gamblers , and various criminals and gangsters. He claims to have his children's best interests at heart but frequently exploits and insults them. He is especially cruel to Dee, constantly remarking negatively on her age and looks. * He has pimped out his son Dennis for "no-rules" sexual favors. * Frank waterboarded Dee in Paddy's men's room to gain a confession. * He convinced Dee to pretend to be engaged to him and almost took part in sexual activity with her. * He also trained his daughter Sweet Dee to be a boxer so she could fight the daughter of his longtime nemesis. ~ Not true as Dee wanted to take up boxing so she could protect herself. Over the course of the show he has ceased to be a father figure to Dennis and Dee and is instead merely part of the gang. Frank wants to stay young. He also may be the father of Charlie Kelly. Frank seems to take Mac under his wing, "mentoring" him on how to succeed in life via shady, unethical and sometimes illegal methods. It is observed that Mac looks up to Frank, more so than the rest of The Gang, though Charlie takes extreme measures to ensure that Frank remains his roommate. Frank has a tendency to trip on LSD, where he has manifested traumatizing experiences being trapped in the bathrooms of recreational vehicles. Like Mac, he drinks alcohol, but not to the excess that his young associates do, except in the episode "The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention" Though he clearly teaches life lessons and even offers valuable insights to The Gang, Frank's worldview is often very skewed. In the episode "Mac and Dennis: Manhunters", Dennis remarks that some of the stories Frank tells of his life come straight from John Rambo's life. In the episode "The Gang Gets Held Hostage", Frank emulates John McClane from the Die Hard film series. In the episode "Mac Is A Serial Killer", Dennis says Frank "makes less sense every day." Frank appears to be very wealthy; the extent of his worth is unknown, but he's been shown to buy a Lamborghini on a whim, had owned a mansion for years, and once wrote a check worth $8 million for his children. However, he prefers to live in squalor as Charlie's roommate in an apartment referred to by anyone who dares step into it as "a shit-hole," which originally stemmed from his desire to hide assets from his then-recently separated wife. Though Frank is egotistical, diabolical, and maniacal, he appears to have some good in him; he seems to care greatly for Charlie, possibly even more so than he does for Dennis and Dee. In "Mac and Charlie Die," he becomes grief-stricken when Charlie fakes his own death; he carries around a plastic likeness of Charlie through the streets while wailing and keening his love for him. Frank is a severe compulsive gambler, seen betting on everything from grade school basketball to Russian roulette, usually with his chain smoking, and high-stakes betting ring of Vietnamese friends. Sweet Dee once told Frank, "You can't just come in here and start running our lives like this, it's not fair!" to which Frank replied "Wanna bet?" Dee, confused, asks "Bet on what? Whether or not it's fair?" to which Frank replies "Yeah. Bet on whatever." This is a prime example of his boundless addiction to gambling, no matter how ridiculous the circumstances. "What's the action?" is Frank's signature line. Frank is known to frequently carry a revolver and wave it around at inopportune times. He also has a "Toe Knife". Frank has a brother named Gino who appears in Frank's Brother. Both were involved with the same woman. Frank has been referred to in the business world as the alias "The Warthog". Abilities * Frank is the "muscle" of the Gang. * He is an expert at waterboarding and gambling. * Frank is an expert at making money. He sells and guts one of his former businesses in order to make "a shitload" of money. However he seems unconcerned with the actual products that said company makes. ("Frank's Back in Business") Weaknesses * Frank believes if you touch someone with AIDS, you will contract the disease. * Prone to abusing everything from booze to marijuana to hospital medication. * Very fond of banging whores(hoors). * Quite possibly, Frank has a variation of "small stature complex": in fact, he once declared one of his reasons why he does not diddle kids is because he desires taller women. * Frank has haunting childhood memories and becomes hysterical when they are discussed. * Frank may be suffering from a terminal condition. He mostly ignores a doctor trying to tell him the details, but we do hear that he has a malignant tumor on his left lobe, which apparently requires immediate surgery. He leaves the hospital against medical advice to help with a scheme the Gang is trying to pull. Early Life * Frank Reynolds was born in 1947. * He has an older brother Gino. * After he got into a fight, some dumbass school psychologist sent him to a terrible-terrible "nitwit school". * Frank was a social outcast and when in the "nitwit school" created a friend he named "the frog kid", Only when he talks to his old Dr. does he remember the HE was actually the frog kid. ("Psycho Pete returns") * In high school, Frank and Angie would go on dates and get into criminal activities. Highlights included having sex in a graveyard and stealing a motorcycle and driving it into the river. ("Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom") * Frank opened up a nightclub called "Shadynasty's" with Gino in the late 60's. After shooting a Black Panther, Frank hid out in Columbia, working for his brother's cocaine business. * In 1992, Frank participated in the Rodney King Riots in LA, being caught on camera stealing skiing supplies * In 1993, Frank opened a sweatshop in Vietnam. ("And a lot of good men died in that sweatshop!"). * Frank started a real estate company (ReyHam Properties) with his partner Eugene Hamilton, and then stole all the money. * Frank founded Atwater Capital. Catchphrase "Hey, what's the action?" "Shabooya roll call" Trivia * Dennis and Dee are used to write an epitaph for Frank's fake grave: "He was a dick of a father". * Probably, Frank has an older sister. * There are nine episodes that do not feature Frank, two of which aired after his introduction into the show. **The episodes in which he's absent after being established as a main character are Paddy's Pub: The Worst Bar in Philadelphia and Mac's Banging the Waitress. *He claims he played "a major role" in the Chappaquiddick incident. * It is often theorized that Frank's mental decline started from his stroke at the end of season 2. * Frank has an unknown, but serious, condition that was caught "just in time" and would possibly be treatable if Frank would have only stopped to listen for a minute or care. Similar to the point about Frank's stroke causing a mental decline, the condition is that he has a malignant growth on his frontal lobe. Damage to the frontal lobe can lead to problems with memory, as well as impulsive behavior, and an inability to recognize the consequences of your actions. * Frank's childhood psychiatric doctor, Albert Zimmerman, refers to him as Franklin, possibly his full first name. * He has been shown driving a Cadillac DTS (The Storm of the Century) and a Cadillac DeVille. (Reynolds vs. Reynolds: The Cereal Defense) * He is right-handed. Relationships Relationships: *Dennis Reynolds (legal son) *Dee Reynolds (legal daughter) *Charlie Kelly (ex-husband and possibe biological son) *Barbara Reynolds (ex-wife) Bangs: *Barbara Reynolds (ex-wife) *Bonnie Kelly *The Waitress *Artemis *Angie Spinola *Two strippers *Shadynasty *An unnamed Colombian woman * Samantha W. * Frank receives a handjob from Gail the Snail, his niece by marriage. He says that they did not actually bang, but "we did a bunch of those monster energy drinks and dry-humped all night." *A hooker hired to play his character's girlfriend in Lethal Weapon 5 (it's implied in the episode, and explicitly stated in the director's commentary on the DVD, that Frank was actually having sex with her.) *Roxy *A un-named woman in Lethal Weapon 6. See Also * Frank's gun * Frank's apartment * Reynolds' family Category:Main characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:The Gang Category:Family Category:Parents Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Males Category:Season 8 characters